


untitled

by Alice13



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Birthdayfic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-11
Updated: 2011-11-11
Packaged: 2018-04-16 15:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4629861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice13/pseuds/Alice13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>posted on 2011/11/11 and in some universe it's Dick's birthday</p><p>--</p><p>On that day, Dick was spent the night at the Wayne major - for a change. Tim gathered all of his courage, he knew it was very early in the morning, but he wanted to be the very first, so he knocked on the man’s door. He guessed Dick’s probably still sleeping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	untitled

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is a very old work of mine, too, so my English is a bit rusty here too, I'm sorry

On that day, Dick was spent the night at the Wayne major - for a change. Tim gathered all of his courage, he knew it was very early in the morning, but he wanted to be the very first, so he knocked on the man’s door. He guessed Dick’s probably still sleeping.

As respond for his knock there were unidentified, low noises. Tim swallowed and entered. Dick was in his bed, as he thought the man was halfly still sleeping. The sheet was lain creasedly beneath him, his blanket was lazily thrown along his hips. He rolled onto his belly, sleepily leant on his elbows and dug into his messy hair.

 

“Timmy?” blinked the man sleepily in the way of the door.

 

“Yes, it’s me” replied the boy. “Do you know what day is today?”

 

_Obviously Dick didn’t have an idea. Tim knew this, and Dick knew Tim knew. And Tim knew Dick knew he knew, but he had to start somehow._

 

“I’m not sure… Wednesday?”

 

Tim didn’t respond, it was unnecessary, but he can’t hide his chuckle.

 

“It’s your birthday, you silly.”

 

Dick grinned happily.

 

“That’s great! And you got here this early just to greet your big brother? Aw, that’s so sweet, but you didn’t have to, little brother. It’d be leisure after breakfast.”

 

„No, it wouldn’t” said Tim, and he carefully set on the edge of Dick’s bed. If Dick wasn’t as tired and sleepy as he was - he was on the streets for patrolling as Nightwing pending at about three, and when Tim popped up in his room it wasn’t even seven o’clock -, he would have noticed the signs. But because of these he just stared at the boy in loss and waitingly, while Tim’s hair gently brushed his face and Tim’s soft lips touched his fondly.

 

At first he was surprised because he got a kiss for breakfast. And then he was surprised because the kisser was Tim and at least the boy didn’t hesitate and started to deepen the kiss. Dick couldn’t help himself, so he closed his eyes and kissed back. Before be could catch Tim’s waist and dragged the boy happily and pleased into his bed next to him, Tim broke the kiss.

 

„Happy birthday” whispered softly and then he was disappeared.

 

Only one wrinkle of the sheet and the opened door could tell Tim was there short minutes before.

Dick was just as awake to know it wasn’t an illusion, but he didn’t get up to follow the boy. It will be fine, if he catch him a few hours later. But first, he has to get some rest.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
